


coming down fast

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, Possible backstory, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the possibilities of how they could have met, and the events that soon follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming down fast

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt for this fandom. I hope the characterisation isn't too OOC because I haven't got a good grip on Levi or Erwin at the moment but, hey? It takes one foot step to start a journey :) Concrits are much welcomed! More chapters to come after I settle down in uni this week.

_From the beginning, life – to you – was already about how many_ :

_a) (damn) knives you could conceal around your body_

_b) (fucking) bastards’ bones you could break with a single punch or kick_

_c) times you woke up (alive)_

 

***

 

There is a certain amount of cool fury rattling in your veins that fuels the coiled springs of your temper, and it is a _must_ if you want to continue seeing the light of tomorrow. You are vicious, taking no shit lying down, and with every thrown fist, every slash of your blade, there will be blood from the offending fuckers. Sharp words fall like jewels from your lips, each a signal to _not fucking mess with you._

 

 _What a filthy mouth for a little shit like you to have_ , an asshole dared to bring up some time ago.

 

 _Then, all the better to bleed your damn ears with_ , was your matter-of-fact answer before you swiftly threw him down and kicked his teeth in.

 

A walking, breathing time bomb is what you are, and what you will be, and you will have it no other way because it is the walking and breathing parts that hold the most importance, after all.

 

_( and that's all you ever fucking need anyway )_

 

***

 

You do not place faith in religion, the government pigs in Upper Sina or any other crap; what you do believe in though are your gut instincts, your ability to fight, and cleaning soaps.

All that trash about _cleanliness being next to godliness_ can burn in its own shitty hypocrisy because grime and germs are more fucking real -- _and that more fucking disgusting._

 

***

 

Life is, apparently, full of surprises.

 

In this instance, it comes in the form of a hulk of a man with slicked blonde hair and eyes so blue one would think that he had chunks of the sky as his irises.

And, in this instance, you so happen to be in the midst of instilling the fear of _vengeance_ in an idiot, who had not known better than to cheat you of your dues, by carving out his right kidney -- _organs carry excellent worth in the black market_ \-- when your ears catch the sound of approaching footsteps. Just as you whirl your head towards its source, the footsteps stop, and you find yourself staring up, up, and fucking _up_ at the aforementioned surprise.

You do not understand how the man has found his way here when you have taken such care to fully gag and bind your target to silence any cries or movements; when you are absolutely sure that no person would pass this alley after midnight.

However, you do understand that life could not have chosen any better time to be such a damned bitch.

_( you decide surprises are detestable, just like everything and everyone else here)_

In a blink, you are upright, lunging forth to sink your blade into his belly. His appearance may have been an accident but you cannot afford to leave a witness about. In spite of his large stature, the man is _fast_ , narrowly side-stepping your attack and clamps a hand around your wrist to halt further advances. His grip does not loosen even a bit as you thrash about to get free.

You snarl. Terribly.

The bastard merely gazes down at you, unwavering blue orbs seemingly calm yet calculative of the boy before him.

_( like a chess master debating over a pawn )_

And that pisses you off to no end for _nobody_ has a bloody right to think they can manipulate **you** to suit their wiles.

Because you do not live for anyone but yourself.

You wrench your wrist, suddenly, and savagely bite down on his hand until a metallic tang seeps into your mouth. The man hisses as he releases you but it is not hostility that paints over his eyes; it is wonder and – _is that fucking admiration?!_

There is only so much rubbish you can take, and you have never been as utterly mad as you are now; you spit his blood back at him and kick him none too gently in the groin. An oof of shock escapes from the asshole, and in another beat, you have a blade pressing into his neck as another slides into your other hand for good measure.

The blade would have gone clean through his neck had you not heard shouts and thundering footfalls from the other end of the alley.

Regretfully, you retract your blades and shove the man away before escaping into the darkness.

 

***

 

It is not very long before the repercussions of this particular incident comes to bite you in the ass.

_Unsurprisingly._

_( your fingers curl around cold, cold bars, feeling them for the first time in 17 years )_


End file.
